Silver
by PhantosTheHedgehog
Summary: Silver is sent on a quest to rescue Princess Blaze for the evil Him. Will love bloom between Silver and Blaze? Part of ANIMAL KING 415's parodies for sale


_Chapter 1: Our hero Silver_

Our tale starts out in a dark room and the camera pans down to a storybook. It opens up and someone starts reading it.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess." The page showed a girl with purple hair in a small ponytail and a red jewel on her forehead. The page turned and it showed the girl being turned into a cat.

"But she had on her an enchantment of a fearful sort, which could be broken by true love's kiss." The page turned again and it showed the princess in a tower guarded by a dragon like creature and knights rushing towards it.

"Her parents had no choice but to lock her away in a tower, guarded by a fearful monster. Many brave knights tried to free her from this horrible place, but none prevailed. And so she waits to this very day, for her one true love."

Suddenly, a gloved hand grabs the page and pulls it out.

"Like that's ever gonna happen." The camera then showed the outside of an outhouse. A flushing noise was heard and a white hedgehog with yellow eyes came out and stretched his arms. The hedgehog was wearing white gloves with a blue circle on each of them and on the palms, yellow and blue wristbands, a white mane on his chest and white, black and turquoise shoes. His name is Silver.

**Somebody once told me,**

**The world is gonna roll me,**

**I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed.**

**She was lookin' kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb**

**And the shape of an L on her forehead**

Silver looked at a house built out of a huge tree. It wasn't much, but to Silver, it was home sweet home.

**SILVER**

**The years start comin' and they don't stop comin'**

**Fed to the rules and I hit the ground runnin'**

**Didn't make sense not to live for fun**

**Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb**

The hedgehog made his hand glow and he pointed it at some pond water and made a stream of it rise out. He then took his gloves and shoes off and got into a makeshift shower. The water began pouring on him because of Silver's telekinesis. He put some water in his mouth and then spit it out.

_Pete Capella as Silver the hedgehog_

**So much to do so much to see**

**So what's wrong with takin' the backstreets?**

**You'll never know if you don't go**

**You'll never shine if you don't glow**

Silver uses some green slime to brush his teeth and he smiles at a mirror. It shatters at the sight of his smile

**Hey, now, you're an all-star**

**Get your game on, go play**

**Hey, now, you're a rock star**

**Get the show on, get paid**

**And all that glitters is gold**

**Only shootin' stars break the mold**

_Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum_

_Chris Tucker as Marty_

**It's a cool place and they say it gets colder**

**You're bundled up now but wait till you get older**

**But the meteor men beg to differ**

**Judging by the hole in the satellite picture**

_Bella Hudson as Blaze the cat_

Silver is then sitting at the edge of a pond with a fishing pole. Suddenly he pulls a huge fish out of the pond.

_Rachael Lillis as Misty Waterflower_

_Tom Kenny as Spongebob Squarepants_

Later, Silver is painting a sign warning people to stay away. Once he's finished, he sticks it in the ground and goes inside.

**The ice we skate is getting pretty thin**

**The water's getting warm so you might as well swim**

**My worlds on fire, how bout yours?**

**That's the way I like it and I never get bored**

_Bill Faggerbakke as Patrick Star_

_Gordon Shumway as ALF_

_And Tom Kane as Him_

Meanwhile in a pub in town, a group of villagers came out and began planning to go hunt a certain white hedgehog. They got their torches, pitchforks and marched off into the forest.

**Hey, now, you're an all-star**

**Get your game on, go play**

**Hey, now, you're a rock star**

**Get the show on, get paid**

**And all that glitters is gold**

**Only shootin' stars break the mold**

While they were coming for him, Silver lit a fire in the fireplace and sat down at a table and started to eat the fish he caught. The villagers knocked down one of the signs he put up and Silver looked outside to see them coming.

**Hey now you're an All Star**

**Get your game on, go play**

**Hey now you're a Rock Star**

**Get the show on get paid**

**And all that glitters is gold**

**Only shooting stars break the mold**

He facepalmed himself and went out the back door, silently sneaking up on the villagers. The team of villagers peaked out from a bush and looked at Silver's house.

"There it is." Said a hunter named Kraven.

"Alright, let's get it!" A man named Gaston said. He walked forward but someone stopped him.

"That's not a good idea. Don't you know what that thing will do if it catches you?" A hunter named Clayton asked.

"Yeah, it'll grind your bones to make its bread." Silver chuckled and startled the men. They turned around and saw him.

"Actually, that's a giant. Now us hedgehogs, we do much worse things. We'll make a suit from your freshly peeled skin, we'll eat your liver and squeeze the jelly from your eyes! Actually, all that sounds pretty disgusting." said Silver. Clayton then put his shotgun between Silver's eyes.

"Get back you beast, I'm warning you!" said Clayton. Silver rolled his eyes, grabbed the shotgun's muzzle and bent it upwards without breaking a sweat.

"Uh, right." said Clayton, dropping his shotgun to the ground. Silver then leaned back and roared loudly at the villagers. They all screamed in fright even after Silver stopped roaring. Finally they calmed down and looked at Silver with fright. He leaned in and whispered, "This is the part, where you run away."

All the men screamed and ran away in fright. Silver laughed as he watched them run.

"And stay out!" he called. Before Silver wet home, he saw a poster on the ground. He picked it up and looked at it.

"Wanted: Toons, anime characters and fairytale creatures" Silver scoffed and threw the poster aside. It was no concern to him but how wrong he was.

_(Please R&R)_


End file.
